themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergenesis
Supergenesis is the fourth song on the collaboration EP Black Pear Tree. Lyrics In the twinkling of an eye, my sentence gets passed And I drop to the ground and I go slithering through the grass Carving out battle lines as I crawl Find a hollow branch to rest in, slip inside Wait for mice to poke their heads in, jaw hinged open wide Hang by my tail, listening for the call 'Cause someday, someday the call will sound And we all, we all are gonna get up from the ground Feel the wet leaves pressed against me, cling like drowning men Try to hoist myself upright, again, try again Hold on to the memories all night And where my legs and arms once sprouted, skin is smooth and slick Rub the smooth spots on some rough rocks, I feel cold and sick Hold on to the battle plan, hold tight 'Cause someday, someday, the call will sound And we all, we all are gonna get up from the ground Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This song is a song sung from the point of view of the serpent shortly after he gets his walking papers." -- 2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC Videos of this Song *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA Category:Black Pear Tree EP songs Category:Video